


Mahiru/Reader

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pining, mahiru koizumi x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: a mutual pining fic between mahiru and her close friend UwU~!





	Mahiru/Reader

Imagine Saionji sitting behind you in class-and for an hour now, she’s been reaching forward to tug at your hair every so often. When you feel the pain and your head jerks back a bit, you can hear her snicker under her breath-but nobody, including your teacher, seem to notice it. It’s annoying but not unbearable-but she is very, very rapidly testing your patience.

“Bullseye!”

You can hear Hiyoko whisper under her breath, smothering her giggles-and when you reach back behind you, you can feel something sticky.

Saionji’s chewed up a piece of gum, and lobbed it at your head, unfortunately getting it stuck in your hair. And no matter how much you tug at it, it’s not coming out. You’re close, so close to turning in your seat and flicking her in the forehead-but then the bell is ringing, and she practically rockets out of her desk to escape the danger zone.

You, on the other hand, now have to deal with getting the candy out-and the only thing you can think of is a pair of scissors, which is the last thing you want to do. With a sigh, you rummage around in your bag for something to try and ease it out with-and when you lift your head, there’s someone standing before your desk.

“Oh, hi Mahiru…”

She raises an eyebrow, and you can tell she knows there’s something going on.

“Are you alright? I noticed Hiyoko was teasing you a bit more than usual…that girl can be a handful sometimes.”

‘A handful’ might be sugarcoating it, but you just nod and try to aim the back of your head out of her view. You don’t want to make her worry, especially since her and Saionji are so close. It might upset her.

“Huh? There’s some fluff in your hair..”

But suddenly she reaches out, and you can hear the condemning squish of the gum as she presses her finger against it.

“E-Ew! Is that….wait, did someone put this in your hair?”

She looks distraught, and it kills you to see her looking so concerned about you. Her brow furrows and she scowls, and you know that her wrath is soon to come.

“If this was Kazuichi, then I’ll kick him right where it hurts! You just tell me who it is and I’ll make sure they never do it again!”

Mahiru’s so determined, so ready to get vengeance for you-that you know there’s no way you can tell her the truth. 

“I-It’s nothing…I just got careless. It was my own fault..”

You look away from her, but you can hear her eventual sigh as her fists lower and her expression softens.

“…You dummy. Here, I’ll get it out for you-you’re not usually this clumsy, but you’re cute, so I’ll forgive you for it.”

Cute. The same kind of cute that she sees the rest of her friends as-the younger sibling kind of cute, the ‘I pity you’ kind of cute. The kind of cute that would never rise to be anything more. Just…cute.

Mahiru steps around your desk to reach the back of your head, slowly taking your hair in both hands so she can pry the troublesome candy from it. She’s kinder than some see her as, very sister-like, and very responsible, especially when it comes to people she cares for. You’re sure that someone like her could get anyone she wanted, if she wanted them badly enough. 

But even so, it stings to think of her finding someone she loves and living so happily with them. It shouldn’t, you should be happy if something so wonderful happens to her-but you just can’t help it.

You can’t help being so hopelessly in love with your friend.

“O-Ow-!”

“Sorry! I’ll be more gentle…”

She tugs at the gum a little more, a little more still-and suddenly you feel it come out, your hair released from the horrible candy beast. Mahiru proudly announces that she’s got it out, and tosses it into the bin-and as you finally stand from your desk, you notice that the classroom’s empty, and everyone has left for the day. It’s just the two of you, alone together.

“T..Thank you, Mahiru…I really appreciate it. You’re always such a good friend to me..”

You can’t afford to let her know your true feelings, in fear that it would cost you your friendship–but when you glance up, to look her in the eyes, it troubles you that she already appears disappointed.

“…Mahiru? What’s wrong?”

You can’t think of why she would be feeling sad–but when you suddenly feel her hands taking hold of your own, and she’s unable to meet your gaze, the pieces are starting to look a bit clearer.

“I need to ask you this. I-I’m sorry, but…do you really think of me as a friend? As…just a friend?”

What she’s saying throws you completely for a loop, and you stare nearly slack-jawed as she shyly continues. 

“I was just hoping that, maybe…one day, you would see me as…a-as a woman…”

Her hands squeeze yours even tighter, but it’s only for a moment, before she releases them and turns away from you, a blush obvious on her face.

“A-Aah, that was so embarrassing…if you don’t want to be friends anymore, then I’ll unders-!”

But before she can run from her feelings, or convince herself that you’re not interested–you kiss her. Softly, and just as a peck on the mouth, but it’s a kiss nonetheless. And even if you didn’t think it would be possible, Mahiru blushes even brighter.

“…I see you as a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent girl, Mahiru. I see you as a girl that I want to be with, for as long as I live.”

At that, she gets even shyer, and hides her face in your shoulder as you hug her close. She’s even cuter than she usually is, and it’s got you smiling from ear to ear.

“You’re too nice…but, if you really like me, like that…”

Gathering her courage, she leans in to press a kiss to your nose, before lowering her aim and stealing another one from your lips, which makes your heart thump even faster in your chest.

“…T-Then…I guess you can call me your girlfriend…m-my dear..”


End file.
